Forever After
by Theelfismine
Summary: Crossover of several disne movies in a more mature( well not really) setting. Snow white/sleeping beauty/robin hood(later). Most characters based on real life celebrities.
1. Default Chapter

Ever After -Prolouge  
  
In a far away land long ago lived a King and his fair Queen. For many years they had longed for a child to call their own, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, they called her Victoria. A holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of high or low estate could pay homage to the infant princess. And so our story begins on this joyous day. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Gifts  
  
All of the faithful servants of King Lancelot and Queen Kathryn gathered within the castle to hail their new princess. And the King and Queen made welcome their lifelong friends.  
  
"Their royal highnesses King Richard and Prince Bradley of Aseria," the royal trumpeteer called through the castle.  
  
Fondly have these monarchs dreamed that one day their kingdoms would be united.Thus on this day they would announce that Bradley, Richard's son and heir to Lancelot's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought and looked unknowingly on his future bride.  
  
Just then the royal trumpets sounded again, "Their excellencies Sir Dumbo,Sir Blondie,Sir Curly, Sir Shakespeare and Sir Shorty"  
  
The dwarves approached the royal throne and politely bowed to the King and Queen" Your magesties" they all said in unison as Blondie swiftly tripped Dumbo who tumbled right into the good Queens feet."Forgive me your Highness" he squeeked bowing again in apology as Blondie struggled to contain his laughter which oddly enough, sounded like the mating call of a really screwed up hyena.Then they all approached the sleeping child to bestow their gifts upon her.  
  
"Each of us may bless the child with a single gift, no more,no less"Curly said to the king and queen who nodded their heads in approval.  
  
"Me first" said Dumbo  
  
"No me first" replied Blondie  
  
"me'  
  
"me"  
  
"me'  
  
"bitch"  
  
"loser"  
  
"skank"  
  
"whore"  
  
"enough!" yelled shakespeare.  
  
"I'll go first "said Shorty stepping up to the child's basket."Little princess my gift to thee shall be the gift of height"he said with a wave of his hand.His green magic surrounded the cradle, but vanished in seconds as if it were never present.  
  
"Me next" yelled Blondie running to the princess,on the way being tripped in retaliation by Dumbo.Standing up rubbing his nose he looked upon the princess"Tiny princess my gift to the shall be the greatest gift of all, the gift of brown hair" he said emphasizing greatest and waving his hand over the baby.This time blue magic filled the air ,but this too only lasted a few seconds.  
  
"Ooh Ooh me next me next"yelled Dumbo running to the child."My gift to you sweet princess shall be the greatest,and better than Blondie's ...."  
  
"Nuh uh mine's the greatest " interrupted Blondie  
  
"No mine" yelled Dumbo sticking his toungue out  
  
"no mine"  
  
"mine"  
  
"mine"  
  
"Bi-"  
  
"Don't start. I'll kill you."yelled Shakespeare ending their childish behavior"Dumbo continue"  
  
"Thank you,as I was saying my gift shall be the greatest gift, I give thee the gift of intelligence"Dumbo said throwing one last look at Blondie"see better than stupid brown hair"he mumbled before he too waved his hand over the infant and released his yellow magic that dissappeared as quick as the others.  
  
"Okay I'll go next " said Curly standing over the royal baby " My gift to thee will be the gift of beauty " he said waving his hand and letting his pink magic surround the sleeping infant.  
  
As soon as the pink vanished Shakespeare looked upon the baby, he said" My gift,precious princess shall be an extraordinary gift only bestowed upon the luckiest of people,my gift to thee shall be the gift of eternal love"he said releasing his dazzling red magic into the air above the sleeping child. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Among the crowd of onlookers stood two small boys. One with golden curls and bright blue eyes. The other a pudgy little boy with brown hair and brown eyes eating a chocolate fudge ice cream wich was currently dripping all over him.  
  
The boy with the curly hair turned to his fat friend and said " I will marry a princess one day"  
  
"Sure you will buddy" his friend replied sarcastically "DAMN IT" he exclaimed as he dropped his ice cream on the floor.  
  
"I will" the first boy said determined to acheive his goal."What the hell are you doing?" he asked watching his friend drop to the floor and try to finish his ice cream  
  
" i paid fifty cents for this thing and by golly im gonna eat it" the fat boy said starting to lick the floor  
  
"Ewww dude" the first boy excaimed making a disgusted face"thats really gross" 


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2-Evil in the Air  
  
Suddenly the doors of the stone castle burst open with a great gust of wind. Lightening flashed within the kingdom and bright turqoise flames danced across the floor before a shadowy figure emerged from within them. He was dressed in black with a colorful red parrot on his shoulder.  
  
"Joshua"squeeked the dwarves running to sheild the baby.  
  
The figure stood for a moment surveying his suroundings before speaking"Well well well.....what a glittering assemblige King Lancelot...........royalty.....nobility........and.....hahahahahah......how quaint even the rif raf" he said still chuckling as he motioned towards the dwarves.  
  
"Are you.. talkin ta me?" Dumbo said trying to act tough, strutting forward to challenge the King of darkness.With one swift motion Shorty grabbed Dumbo's shirt and pulled him backwards.  
  
Joshua gave the dwarves a quizical look before shifting his gaze back to King Lancelot and continuing"Anyway....My queen and I really felt quite distreesed at not recieving an invitation to this little ......um...........gathering....of yours"he stated calmly looking at the King and Queen.  
  
"You weren't wanted"mumbled Blondie from his place next to Dumbo  
  
"Weren't wanted?"Joshua questioned looking at the dwarves with vengance gleaming in his ice blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry....um...he didn't mean that,see what he meant to say was that it......was......um lost......yeah lost in the mail.......uh huh that's right lost in the mail"Dumbo covered nervously  
  
"Shut up moron" whispered Shakespeare putting his hand over Dumbo's mouth in an effort to stop him from saying something he would regret.  
  
"No you weren't wanted"repeated Blondie trying to hide how nervous he really was.Truth be told,King Joshua could strike him dead right then and there without lifting a finger then return to his conversation as if nothing happened.Blondie just hoped that Joshua would ignore him this time.The evil King was certainly not a force to be reckoned with.Well, the evil King was but his queen definately was not.  
  
"Not wa....oh what an akward situation.....well then I best be on my way" he said turning around to leave.  
  
"You're not offended your exellency?"Queen Kathryn asked timidly.  
  
"Why no your magesty,and to show I bear no ill will I too shall bestow a gift upon the child"he stated grinning evily turning around to face the terrified king and queen."Listen well"he said raising his arms above him to cast the spell" the princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her,but..........before the sun stes on her sixteenth birthday she shall hit her head upon a wooden door and die."Joshua finished with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. Laughter erupted around him. Even the king and queen could not contain their amusement.  
  
"Seize that creature" the king struggled to say through his fits of hysterical laughter right before falling off of his throne and rolling around on the royal red carpet.  
  
"Its not supposed to be funny"he stated matter- of- factly to the giggling court before turning around and walking calmly towards the entrance. "shes going to die" he said motioning towards the baby before making his way back to his mountain lair. 


	4. Chapter 3

Ch 3 - Into the Night  
  
"Don't despair your magesties I'm positive everything will turn out fine"said Curly trying his best to console the worried king and queen.  
  
"Can you undo this horrible curse"asked King Lancelot asked form his seat on the royal throne as he downed another bottle of vodka. See, after about an hour of laughing hysterically all of a sudden he realized that his daughter's life could indeed be in danger and fainted on the spot. After being revived he immediately started drinking.  
  
"No sire Joshua's powers far exceed ours"Dumbo said sadly dropping his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Wait wait"yelled Aaron,the village idiot,running into the castle waving his hands frantically above him."I still need to give the princess my gift"  
  
"Aaron what happened last time you convinced yourself you were a magical creature?" King Lancelot asked patiently placing his hands on the boy's shoulders to steady himself, as he was just a little bit tipsy. He had been over this issue with Aaron many times and had successfully convinced the blonde that he was a somewhat normal human being and did not posses supernatural qualities.  
  
"Um....I flew out the window."Aaron replied with a childlike smile.  
  
"Yes Aaron, and what happened when you 'flew' out the window?"  
  
" I fell"  
  
"Yep, and why did you fall Aaron?"  
  
"Because i'm not a fairy"  
  
"Very good Aaron"the king replied nodding his head slowly  
  
"I know i'm not a fairy, i'm captain Kirk of the Jiggy Wiggy One" Aaron informed the King nodding his head up and down.  
  
" Fine go ahead Aaron" the king said rolling his eyes and turning to Queen Kathryn"I can't handle this,......I need a drink" he mumbled to her as Aaron tried to preform his magical spell.The queen simply helped Lancelot to his throne and sat him down. Then she turned around and nodded for Aaron to begin.  
  
"Sweet princess,if this evil curse does come true and you hit your head upon a wooden door, a ray of hope there still may be in the gift I give to thee,not in death but just in sleep, the fateful propecy may still keep,but from this slumber you shall wake, at true love's kiss the spell shall break"he finished. Not a word was spoken.Everyone seemed to be in awe for these were the most intelligent words ever spoken by the idiot." Okay now I really musy be getting back to my spaceship the commander is awaiting my return"Aaron said animatedly, breaking the silence within the great castle"Beam me up spanky".With that he cartwheeled out of the castle making strange humming noises and returned to his 'spaceship'.  
  
King Lancelot obviously still fearful of his daughter's life did then and there decree that that every door in the kingdom should on that very day be burned.So it was done.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Oh silly humans"said Shakespeare watching as thousands of doors were consumed in flames in the courtyard.  
  
" Dude come here and have some McRonald's" said Dumbo drenching his fries in BBQ sauce.  
  
"Well I seriously doubt a bonfire will stop Joshua"said Curly taking a sip of his pepsi."especially if Queen Hilary gets involved,and she most likely will"  
  
"of course not but what will?"exclaimed Shakespeare finnally sitting down and biting into his now cold burger  
  
"Perhaps if we tried reasonong with them"Shorty said optimistically  
  
"Reason?......with the king and queen and darkness?...........yeah that'll go over real well..........i can see it now.......um, excuse me we were wondering if maybe you would reconsider and take the evil curse off of your enemy's daughter?......................sure Shorty peice of cake." said Blondie sarcastically  
  
"Well they can't be all bad"replied Shorty  
  
"Wanna bet"asked Dumbo with a mouth full of fries  
  
"Oh bite me, it was only a suggestion"replied Shorty  
  
"Yeah a bad one"said Blondie returning to his food  
  
"We could just attack them"suggested Shorty again  
  
"That's not very nice" said Curly  
  
"Yeah and besides our magic can't be used in that way"Shakespeare said dismissing the option quickly  
  
"Of course not, it can only be used to spread joy and happiness"said Curly with a wistful smile on his face  
  
"Dude,should i be sharin a room with you?" asked Dumbo nervously as Blondie burst into a fit of hysterical laughter  
  
Shakespeare was not amused "Guys focus on the main problem here, I'm positive that finding a way to save his daughter's life is more important to the king than finding out if Curly's gay" he said in an authoritive tone.  
  
"Sorry" chorused Blondie and Dumbo still trying to hide their giggles.  
  
"For the last time, I'm not gay!!!!" protested Curly at the same time.  
  
"Hmmmmm...............there has to be some way to......... " he trailed off, sitting down deep in thought"THERE IS!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled jumping up from his seat, scaring Blondie and Dumbo who screamed in terror and clung to each other at the sudden outburst then looked at each other stangely and backed away slowly.  
  
"There is?"Shorty questioned curiously  
  
"Yes, I'm going to...wait" he said running to the balcony and quickly closing the curtains "Follow me" he said making himself tiny.The other's did as they were told.They all followed Shakespeare under the table exept blondie whoforgot to wave his wand and ended up smacking his head on the wooden table and falling over only to be dragged under by shakespeare.  
  
"I know"said Curly "were going to turn her into a flower aren't we, oh she'd make a lovely flower'  
  
"Duude, STOP"said Dumbo watching Curly out of the corner of his eye  
  
" No were not going to turn her into a flower dumbass,were going to take her back to our home and raise her as our own child"said Shakepseare"with no magic at all" he added seeing their skeptical looking faces  
  
"Oh yeah thats a muuuuch better suggestion, for once i agree with curly"said blondie rolling his eyes.  
  
"Why no magic?" asked Shorty eyeing Shakespeare warily  
  
"Because Hilary and Joshua would find her for sure"Shakespeare said matter- of- factly  
  
"Oh, I know Curly can be the mother"shouted Dumbo giving Blondie a high five as they both burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Shut up jackass"said Shakespeare angrily  
  
"We can't raise a kid" Blondie said realizing this for the first time  
  
"Sure we can,let's go talk to the king and queen"Shakespeare said exiting the room with Shorty Curly and Dumbo on his heels,leaving an angry Blondie standing in the middle of the room pouting.  
  
"But.........but.............but.. oh damn it"said Blondie stomping his foot"FINE" he finally agreed.  
  
So the King and his Queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possesion, their only child disappeared into the night. 


	5. Chapter 4

ch-4  
  
Many sad and lonely years passed for King Lancelot and his people.But as the time for the princess' sixteenth birthday grew near, the entire Kingdom began to rejoice, for everyone knew that as long as Hilary and Joshua's domain, ----------- thundered with their wrath and frustration, the evil prophecy had not been fulfilled.  
  
"It's incredible sixteen years and not a trace of her, she couldn't have vanished into thin air, are you sure you searched everywhere?" The evil Queen Hilary demanded of her furbies as she paced back and forth along the cold stone floor.  
  
"Yes your excellency" replied a green one. "We searched everywhere, we awwll did" it said gesturing at the others.  
  
"Yea yea" replied the rest of them jumping up and down nodding thier heads.  
  
"What about the town, the mountains, the forest?" the Queen raged.  
  
"Yea yea, we searched the town, a-and the forests, a-and houses, and uh let me see, in awwll the cradles" the green furby replied in its high squeaky voice nodding its head up and down.  
  
The Queen turned her cold blue eyes upon the furbies and started laughing insanely.  
  
"Did you hear that dear, aaall these years they've been looking for a baby" Hilary said to Joshua as he entered the room and flopped side ways onto the throne, playing his blue yo-yo.  
  
"A baby?" the evil King asked slowly, amazed at the stupidity of these creatures.  
  
"FOOLS!" the Queen shouted at them, releasing her power, so suddenly even King Joshua dove under the table.  
  
"Oh they're hopeless" she said turning to Joshua feeling a headache coming on. "You couldn't have just paid full price and gotten some smarter creatures could you?"  
  
"Sorry baby." he repiled sheepishly climbing back onto his throne  
  
"SORRY BABY?..... DON'T YOU SORRY BABY ME, YOU DIDN'T HAVE CREATE THAT CURSE BUT YOU DID.......WHY?.... I'LL TELL YOU WHY... BECAUSE YOU KNEW IT WOULDN'T HAPPEN AND YOU WANTED TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD... DIDN'T YOU?" she said storming off to the depths of her palace, but not before throwing her shoe which hit Joshua square on the forehead.  
  
"Ow" he said rubbing his head, going into deep thought mode. "Aight, if I find the girl she won't be mad at me anymore, right?... Right." he said talking to himself.He then turned to his parrot "My pet, you are my last hope, circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen, with hair of sunshine gold....."  
  
"BROWN HAIR YOU FUCKING IDIOT" the Queen yelled interupting him. "GOD CAN'T YOU GET ANYTHING RIGHT?"  
  
"Right, brown hair, okay...search for a maid of sixteen with 'BROWN HAIR' ..........and lips as red as the rose, go now do not fail me" with that the colorful bird took off through the window.  
  
"Fucking idiot" the bird cawed on it's way out the window.  
  
"CRACK MONKEY" Joshua yelled back at him. "God I get no love around here, DAMN IT" he said banging his fist on the stone table. "OW.......... MOTHER FUCKER!"  
  
"JOSH-Y?" the Queen called from the depths of the castle.  
  
"WHA-AT?" he called back.  
  
"Come here Joshy, I want to 'apologize' for yelling at you" she called back.  
  
"Oooh goody" the King said getting up from his throne and practically skipping from the room humming 'lets get it on' to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the Princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest in a woodcutters cottage, the dwarves carried out their well laid plan. Living like mortals, they had raised the child as their own. They called her Vicky. On this her sixteenth birthday, the dwarves had planned a party and something extra special for a surprise.  
  
"How about this one?" Shorty asked as they looked over the different dresses they were considering making for the Princess.  
  
"No no too simple" said Shakespeare turning the page. "That's the one" he exclaimed excitedly as he pointed to a pink one.  
  
"Of course we'll make it blue." said Blondie.  
  
" No yellow" Dumbo disagreed.  
  
"Who the fuck wants a yellow dress?" replied Blondie.  
  
"Vicky wants a yellow dress" Dumbo told him looking very confident in himself.  
  
"No she doesn't she wants a blue dress" Blondie stated.  
  
"Yellow!"  
  
"Blue!"  
  
"Yellow!"  
  
"Blue!"  
  
"Red" said Shakespeare stepping in.  
  
"Well...and what are you five dears up to?" asked the Princess descending down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Up to?" they all chorused.  
  
"Well we, umm, uhh......we want you to pick some berries." Dumbo said handing her a basket.  
  
"Berries?" she asked.  
  
"Yes...lots of berries" Curly replied pushing her out the door.  
  
"And take your time" Shorty called out to her.  
  
"But...umm...okay" Vicky said walking away from the house very confused. 


	6. Chapter 5

ch-5  
  
At the Castle  
  
"I now bestow upon you the greatest honor a man can recieve, I now knight you, Sir Justin" Queen Kathryn said as she touched each of the shoulders of the handsome curly-haired man, kneeling before her. "And, Sir Joey" she said repeating her action to the slightly overweight man also kneeling before her. "You may rise."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- 10 Minutes Later  
  
"Well Joey we're are now officially knights of the Semi-Circular Table...Now what?" Justin asked as he and Joey exited the castle to begin their new lives as knights  
  
" I dunno" replied Joey shrugging indifferently.  
  
" Well, I mean should we go find a damsel in distress, shall we go slay an evil dragon, or shall we ride elegantly through the town square?"Justin asked poetically staring up at the sky.  
  
"OOH I KNOW" Joey yelled, stopping and turning to face Justin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"LETS GO GET DRUNK AND RUN THROUGH THE FOREST NAKED!!" Joey shouted gleefully.  
  
"Why?" Justin asked skeptically.  
  
"BECAUSE WE CAN!!" Joey answered persistently.  
  
"OKAY...LETS GO!!" Justin yelled while jumping onto his white horse and watching as Joey tried unsuccessfully to mimick his actions. "MAN, WHITE MEN CAN'T JUMP!"  
  
"Justin....... what color are you?" Joey asked as he finally mounted his horse and headed towards the bar.  
  
"Is this a trick question?" Justin asked confused while nudging his horse into motion following Joey.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- A few hours later in the Forest  
  
While picking berries deep in the forest, Princess Vicky began to hear strange noises. They sounded like a person singing. All of a sudden a naked man stumbled out of the bushes.  
  
"Love me, love me, say that you love me" he sang while throwing flower pedals everywhere.  
  
Princess Vicky looked at the man and shrieked, "Oh my."  
  
The man then repeated "Oh my" and went skipping through the bushes leaving just as quickly as he came.  
  
Then a voice called to her, "DAMN IT JOEY, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE OFF YOUR FUCKING PANTS." The Princess was startled but enraptured, when a tall and muscular young man, clad in only his undergarments, stumbled through the trees and plowed right into her.  
  
"Oh My God, I'm soooo sorry" the young man quickly apologized, dazzled by her stunning beauty. "I am Sir Justin of the Semi-Circular Table of Etheria...Wow that was cool, that was the first time I ever said that...Oh man."  
  
"Well hello Sir Justin, I am Vicky of the....ummmm... I really don't know...I just live in the forest with five little men." replied the Princess.  
  
"Oh... well that's....ummmm...strange" Justin stated blinking rapidly.  
  
"Why thank you...I've never heard such a compliment." said a smiling Princess.  
  
"Ummmm...yea..well have you seen my friend... he's about yay high, naked, drunk, probably singing?" asked Justin.  
  
"Oh...yes I have...he went that way" she said pointing towards the stream.  
  
"Well it was a pleasure meeting you...I really should go find him before he scares away the poor innocent forest creatures" Justin said leaning in to kiss her. Just when their lips were about to meet in a passionate kiss...  
  
"Hold me, hold me, say that you'll hold me" a drunken Sir Joey sang as he stumbled back onto the scene. "Ooh compromising situation" he added quickly turning around.  
  
"What?" Justin asked before realizing he was laying on top of the Princess. "Oh my, I'm sorry" he said blushing and quickly scrambling to his feet.  
  
"Tis alright...I quite enjoyed it." said a delighted Princess.  
  
"Okay...Uhhh...Joey I think it's time we go and find your pants" said Justin leading a still blushing Joey away. "Twas nice meeting you Vicky" he called over his shoulder.  
  
"You too Justin" said Vicky waving subconciously. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
(Back at the Woodcutters Cottage)  
  
The dwarves were hard at work creating Princess Vicky's birthday dress. Dumbo was miserably standing upon a pedestal in the center of the room, wearing a drapery of red fabric that is supposedly going to be a dress. Shakespeare was hard at work pinning material only to have the pins taken out by Shorty and rearranged. Blondie was in the kitchen cooking. And, Curly was just sitting on the middle of the entire mess complaining.  
  
"This is wrong, this is all just... wrong!!!" Curly whined.  
  
"Shut up" said Shakespeare testily.  
  
"I don't think this is right" stated Dumbo miserably lifting his arms showing the oversized sleeve.  
  
"Ummm...guys," came Blondie out of the kitchen. They all turned and looked at him. "What puts out fire?"  
  
"Fire?..What fire?" asked Shakespeare  
  
"The fire in the kitchen." replied Blondie.  
  
"There's no fire in the kitchen" Shakespeare stated.  
  
"There is now" Blondie replied heading back to the kitchen.  
  
"Guys I think we need to use magic" suggested Shorty  
  
"No we don't, shut up" Shakespeare said shortly.  
  
"I second Shorty" replied Dumbo  
  
"You don't count, we can't find your hands" said Shakespeare  
  
"But...but...this sucks, why can't Curly do this?" complained Dumbo looking over his attire.  
  
"BECAUSE I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Curly  
  
"Could have fooled me" mumbled Dumbo  
  
Just then Blondie strode out of the kitchen. "Ummm...guys I think I have to agree with Shorty on this one, and say that we really need to use magic" he stated.  
  
"WHY?!?" yelled Shakespeare  
  
"Because we have no kitchen" Blondie answered matter-of-factly.  
  
" A few burnt ceiling tiles are no reason to resort to using magic" replied Shakespeare.  
  
"No man, I mean there is no kitchen, it's gone, I actually burnt down the kitchen, the whole kitchen" Blondie pleaded desperately.  
  
"God Damnit, ok, fine we'll use magic...but only this once" said Shakespeare  
  
"Oh Thank God" said Dumbo as he, as he produced a perfectly tailored dress, on a model, in one wave of his hand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
(Joshua's Parrot)  
  
"That stupid, stupid fucking idiot." Joshua's parrot mumbled to itself as it flew over the forest. "I'll show him, I'll show them all. I wonder if he knows that his wife is cheating on him? haha loser. My wife's not cheating on me...wait I don't have a wife...but if I did she wouldn't be cheating on me, haha. I hope Queen Hilary gets rid of him and stays with that Orlando whatever his name is guy. I like him ..he gives me crackers. yes yes...maybe Joshua will go away and take him stupid furbies with him...and Orlando whatever his name is guy will buy smarter creatures and ..more crackers...yes yes more crackers...stupid stupid furbies...stupid stupid Joshua." Just then the parrot noticed colorful sparks flying from in between the trees. "What the hell?!?"  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
